Deleterious tremors and involuntary motions of various parts of the human body pose a considerable health problem and result in substantial loss of quality of life. The impairment of proper motor function resulting from such deleterious tremors and involuntary motions have far reaching consequences for the sufferer, which include interference with basic normal motor function which may be grossly incapacitating.
Both volitional and involuntary movement of any given body region are brought about by the action of muscle contraction and relaxation, which in all cases is endogenously neurally mediated. Inappropriately coordinated muscle activity results in the abnormal movements characterizing these disorders.
An artificial way of causing muscle contraction, which may effectively override the natural neuro-muscular mechanism, is by way of intra-muscular or body surface application of externally applied electrical stimulation to activate motor nerves.
This type of artificially induced muscle activity has been used to treat tremors and the like by the appropriately tined selective stimulation of muscles to counterbalance the undesirable activity, and thus eliminate the deleterious motion.
This method is most effective when used in combination with a means of providing feedback as to the state of motion of the body part being treated, and computer based control means for subsequently regulating stimulation so as to achieve the desired clinical effect.
If for example a subjects arm is being treated, then feedback of the arm's motion can be used to control the mode, magnitude and site of electrical stimulation, based on the feedback detection and control system. Likewise, endogenous neural activity, detectable by conventional means, can be used for providing feedback for applied electrical stimulation, either independently or in combination with motion as mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,707 issued to Prochazka et al, discloses a feedback mediated system for ameliorating deleterious tremors and involuntary motions, as broadly described above.
However, a problem exists wherein the traditional prior art lacks a suitable method for enabling the handicapped patient to independently apply the treatment system in a sufficiently accurate way to allow the system to perform reliably and reproducibly, given the motor skill limitations which the tremor condition imposes.
The Prochazka et al, patent, for example utilizes a glove like embodiment for applying the anti-tremor system to a patient, wherein multiple fixtures need to be engaged and then tightened in order to apply the device. The application of such an arrangement is further complicated due to the complex shape of the treatment device which requires correct initial placement even before the fixtures can be engaged and adjusted. Clearly, the practical usefulness of such a device for patients suffering from motor impairment is diminished in view of the relatively difficult application process required. Additionally, it would be problematic for a patient having involuntary motions and tremors to apply the device to themselves.
Another problem that exists in the prior art is the requirement for placement of the electrode-type device. Typically the patient has random tremors and involuntary bodily movements. The devices are most needed when the involuntary movements are most severe. The application of the electrode device to the needed body part can be inhibited because in order for the electrode device to accurately and effectively work, the device must be placed correctly. However, because of the involuntary movements, the patient often times is unable to correctly or accurately place the device on the needed site.
Further, even if the patient is able to properly fit the device on the site, typically the device will not work properly because of improper alignment with the muscle to be controlled.
A need therefore exists that provides a highly reliable and accurate method for applying an anti-tremor device. In addition, a need therefore exists for a apparatus, system and method for applying and delivering an anti-tremor device by a patient suffering from involuntary tremors and wherein the apparatus, system and method allows for correct, reliable and accurate placement of the device on the desired tremor location.
Additionally, a need exists for a apparatus, system and method for applying an anti-tremor device in a manner which requires the least possible motor skill. Moreover, a need therefore exists for an anti-tremor application with substantial improvements over the current state of the art, as will be described in detail below.